


Beyond the Border, We Stay Silent

by A_random_writer



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Bullying, Dark Magic, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, beyond hyrule
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_random_writer/pseuds/A_random_writer
Summary: A new cycle had begun. The land of Hyrule is preparing itself for war once more.But will those preparations be in vain when the chosen hero doesn’t want to be a hero?what if the hero doesn’t want to save Hyrule?What to do then?
Relationships: Link & Link's Mother, Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 3





	Beyond the Border, We Stay Silent

**Author's Note:**

> music I used to set the mood while writing. 
> 
> 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u4KkTvnf8i0 
> 
> 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e6b-lWhn8pg
> 
> 3: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BS5TZvaxpRI

The king had always known about the cycle of the Triforce. It was a legend passed down trough parent to child. It was the story of their country. The story of their being. It was part of their culture in more than one way.

It was a legend that needed to be told.

However, as much as the king loved stories of ancient heroes and heroines , magic beings from other dimensions, all fighting together to defeat an ancient evil, He knew that those stories always seem more beautiful from far into the future, and that experiencing them first hand can be more terrifying than anything else.

So he naturally freaked out when he saw the symbol on his daughter’s hand. 

Three triangles stacked on top of each other, forming a lager triangle with an inverted one in its negative space, the left one brighter than the others. 

The mark of the Triforce.

A new cycle had begun.

6 months earlier,

A small village on the border of Hyrule, a village like any other. The sun-lit farms stretched out just outside it’s borders. Horses , pigs, sheep’s and cocco’s roaming around. The houses small and cosy. The town square filled with people casually strolling across the local market. The occasional group of kids running around and playing. Birds happily twittering and singing in the trees hanging over the town like a natural shield from the sun. 

A lively town as any other.

It was in this town that a happy woman finally had time alone with her new born son. She was exhausted from the delivery but happy non the less. She smiled down upon her child. He had blond hair like her, pale skin that would soon receive it’s colour from the late spring sun and deep blue eyes. Eyes like his father.

The woman sighed at the thought of her husband. He wasn’t capable of coming to see the delivery. She couldn’t really blame him. He worked as a skilled surging in castle town and was always busy saving lives.   
Just recently, a large group had been brought in, all severely wounded from being attacked by monsters. So he was forced to stay and treat them, and thus, unable to come.  
She didn’t blame him for choosing to save the lives of others over coming to see the delivery that went as smoothly as possible. That didn’t mean it didn’t hurt a bit knowing she couldn’t share her joy at seeing her child.

She snorted at the memory of that. Because while everything went well, she was undeniably physically and emotionally exhausted. And when she finally saw her child, she broke down in a sobbing, sniffing and stuttering ball of uselessness. O she was so happy,  
Looking back at her child she was him intensely looking at her face. She knows that she probably seemed like a blurry blob of colours but it was endearing non the less. 

A bird landed on the railing of the window and sung it’s little hart out. 

The woman sighed and sunk into the big chair she had stationed herself in blowing a stray lock out of her face. 

“Do you have any idea how exhausted you made me?” She absentmindedly asked her child. 

The child only responded in happy spluttering.

A smile crept up her face as she put him down next to her and closed her eyes for a bit.

It was peaceful.

Until she heard the sound of a glass falling on wooden floor planks. 

She opened her eyes to see her son’s hand where the glass had just been and water spilled all over the floor.

“My new motherly instincts tell me that you are going to be such a gremlin when you get older.” She sighed as she stood up to get a towel. 

4 years later.

“My motherly instincts where correct about you being a gremlin” the woman groaned as she cleaned the kitchen from the spilled flower and spices. 

“I turn around for a minute and you already make a mess of everything, you’ve honestly got a talent for it” she looked at the one responsible for the spicy flower bomb. 

Link sad on a nearby chair. Hair white from the flower he had unceremoniously yanked from the counter. Deep blue eyes twinkling mischievously, betraying his guilty expression as being fake. 

He totally wasn’t sorry for the mess.

His mother sighed for the hundredth time. Taking her eyes of her guilty son to clean the bits that fell underneath the counter. She missed the tiny footsteps running away from the kitchen. She paid it no mind, she would tell him off later. 

5 minutes later she had cleaned the entire floor and stood up, knees groaning in protest from sitting the same position for so long. 

She looked around the sunny living room for a sign of the guilty one and saw none, assuming he is probably either hiding or already forgot about the incident she decided to start with dinner. She had a delicious fish-based dish in mind and needed to start early to get the most taste out of it.

While opening the cabinet holding the spices she heard the sound of empty pot plants rolling on the ground outside. Knowing the most likely culprit was , once, again, her son she ignored it in favour of getting started on her carefully laid out plan.

And just as she reached for the lettuce she felt it.

It started with a shiver up her spine, Goosebumps forming on her skin. A sensation bubbled up in her stomach. It was a sensation of dread. 

White hot panic gripped her heart and body as she broke into a cold sweat. The world seemed to stand still.   
Her pale face contorted in fear.

She recognized the sensation, having felt in once before in her life. 17 years ago, when she was a teenager.

Dark magic.

She had felt the same feeling of utter dread and paralysation that she felt back when she was younger.   
Right before her village was attacked by monsters.

She could still remember the flames.

Dropping what she had in her hand, she ran outside to grab her child. 

Blind with panic she failed to see the other villagers doing the same. Some ,unfamiliar with the feeling, crying out confusion. Others ,who remember, seeking shelter.

She ran through the garden as she heard the sound of hylian voices yelling at each other, although they sounded like they were coming from behind a curtain of water. Her mind preoccupied with memories of that day. 

She didn’t know what to do after she found her son, run into the house? Seek shelter at the town house? Go to the armoury?

She didn’t know.

However, as she turned around the corner to where she heard the pots earlier, her heart stood still.

Her breath came out in shallow puffs, lungs aching from the sudden panic. 

Around her, pots were floating, surrounded by a faint lavender-indigo hue. She hadn’t realized that the closer she got the worse the sensation was. 

But now she did. 

The magic was coming from here. 

From her son who stood in the middle of it all. Eyes glowing with the same hue.

It was 2 years after the incident as the town called it. When a wave of panic overcame the town. Once everyone noticed nothing came afterwards they started to question what it could have been.   
The ones ignorant of the feeling asked the most questions. As they had never known of the tragedies that came after such a wave of dark magic. 

The elders held a meeting with the whole town that evening. Trying to figure out what had happened, who or what could have caused it. And why.

She was the only one who knew the answer to all those questions.

She looked at her son, he was huddled up in a blanket close to the fireplace, a small fire illuminating the pages of the book he was reading. Or ,rather, trying to read. 

She never told anyone of what she saw. 

Mostly because she didn’t fully understand it herself. She had known that hylians could wield dark magic, those hylians being called dark sorcerers. However, she had always assumed they gained those powers by making a contract or something like it with another being. It was a common theory as to how they got their powers.

That being said she could say four certain that a 4 your old couldn’t have made a contract with a being like that. 

So why does her son possess dark magic? 

She had asked that question many times in the past 2 years. And came to the conclusion that he must have been born with it. Like one would with light magic. 

Now she of course wasn’t a sorceress or else she would have noticed by now, so it can’t be that she unknowingly gave her son magic, neither could his father. He was as magic-less as one could be. Which is what made him so respected in the medical world. 

She had also looked in both their family history for any signs of magic, after all, maybe magic can be like a dormant gene, skipping a few generations before reappearing again.

The search only yielded the information’s that no one in her family had magic.

She looked out of the window. It was raining, as it would on an autumn evening. 

She could see a little bird seeking shelter under a chair in the garden.

Looking back at her son once more, she noticed he had begun reading another book, the previous one laying open on the rug next to him. He seemed so calm.

She wondered whether or not he was lonely.

The kids from the village didn’t play with him unless they had too. They seemed to be scared to go near him. So he didn’t have any friends.   
The adults wouldn’t let their children near him either without someone watching them. Like they didn’t trust him and expected him to hurt their precious angels.   
Their precious “Angels” who would throw rocks at him of they thought no one was looking.  
She knew why though, why no one seemed to be comfortable around him. Though she didn’t want to admit it.

Her sons magic seemed to seep into the area around him. Wherever he went, a feeling of uncertainty followed. It drove off the kids and scared the parents.

Once or twice she had a parent come up to her and rudely ask her to “get her child to stop scaring the kids”.   
Even though he was just sitting under a tree, drawing a picture on a piece of paper.

She wondered if he was lonely, or if he thought nothing of it.

It was hot, so, excruciatingly hot. 

The hottest it has ever been in years. 

The summer sun was not kind to them, the rain seemed to avoid them.

They had never had droughts this bad.

The elders were starting to think Din was angry at them. Punishing them for some unknown crime.  
The scholars said that it was due to a hot and dry air current coming from the Gerudo desert but none would listen.   
They all blamed it on the strange kid who would bring misfortune everywhere he went.

They blamed Link.

O how she began to hate this town.

The villagers would give her son dirty looks wherever he went, deny him food, humiliated him in front of others. 

He was just 8 years old and yet they treated him as they would a traitor. 

She hated them all.

It had been two years since the droughts. And even though everything was resolved in the end, they still looked at her son with loathing in their eyes. Loathing for the strange kid who seemed to scare away even the sun.   
She felt sorry for him, he had no friend of his age, the adults hated him and the elders seemed to think he was a demon of some kind. A ridiculous thought of one would ask her.  
However, Link had found one person he could call his friend after all. 

An old man who lived on the edge of the village. He was the only person who bothered to try and get to know her son. The only one her son could trust besides her. He was sweet and kind. He had a face that was marked with wrinkles and scars, but he had an aura of being a “cuddly” old man who you can’t help but smile at. 

She later found out he used to be a field nurse. 

She felt okay allowing her son to go him.

He often went there for a cup of thee, and they would read books together and discuss them.  
The old man was a scholar when he was younger before becoming a nurse and her son was very eager to learn, so he would teach him everything he knew. Something she was grateful for.   
The teachers at his school didn’t give him any attention at all. They ignored his questions and made him think he was stupid. 

She wanted to strangle those teachers. 

The old man had been a better teacher than any of those adults will ever be. He listened to her son, gave him his time to figure things out, and discussed topics with him that interested him. Link is a very smart boy by nature, and with the stimulation from the old man he quickly became the smartest in the town.

No wonder the teachers accused him of cheating so many times, they couldn’t accept the “freak” to be smarter than the “normal” kids

Those teachers would be long gone if she was their boss.

It seemed to go well for her son after a while of going to the old man’s house and coming back with new random facts he would excitedly tell her over dinner. The towns people where still extremely rude towards her son and lately towards her as well. But she didn’t care. Let them be rude, they never did anything so why should she fear them?

She wished they would have just been rude.

It happened on an early spring afternoon. She heard screaming coming from outside and looked to see what the commotion was about. 

her heart dropped at the sight.

The adults were yelling at her son while a kid stood not to far off clutching a heavily bleeding arm. 

She could make out what they were saying from where she stood, but she could tell it wasn’t nice by how Link cowered away from them. 

She ran toward the crowd of people that had formed, her presence being noticed almost immediately by them.   
“See? Your son is trouble after all!”  
“How can you let him do this?!”  
“Punish your son for what he did!”  
“I knew that kid wasn’t trustworthy”

“SHUT UP! All of you!” she yelled, her voice carried over the angry crowd.  
“I want know what happened, why is that kid bleeding? Why are you accusing him of things? What.is. going. on” she said with a stern voice. She was angry, but also confused.

“That kid,” began one of the more insensitive adults, “attacked my son! He did something to him that caused that massive wound! I knew he was bad news from the beginning but you never listen to me!”   
She took a bit to answer as she had to wipe the spit out of her face.

“Who was there to witness it?“ one thing she learned from living with these people was that they would make baseless accusations, and she figured out the way to unravel it.  
“No one else but my son and your devil spawn were there, but I can assure you my son wouldn’t lie about something like this!“ 

“If there were no eye witnesses then we can never be sure that your son wasn’t attacked by a monster, you must have seen them roam around here as well haven’t you?” she replied fiercely.  
“well maybe, But-“he was cut off by her, “No buts, you can’t be sure, and I quite frankly don’t trust your sons word as he has it out for my son, don’t think I haven’t noticed you people turning a blind eye to your children bullying me son.” She said. She was so angry with them. 

She turned around, ignoring the sounds of protest as she grabbed her sons arm she went back to her house and shut the door behind her.   
She turned around to face her son. He had not yet said a single word. 

“Come sit down, Link” she gestures to the chair by the fireplace. 

A curious bird sat perched on the tree in their back garden, looking through the window to watch the scene unfold.

“Please, tell me what really happened” she said in a calm and soothing voice.

A few seconds of silence passed, until her son opened his mouth.

“I didn’t mean to do it” was all he said.

“Do what? “ she asked, voice still gentle

His lip quivers, eyes turning watery.   
“I didn’t mean to hurt him, he threatened me and I was scared!” one by one , tears streamed down his cheeks. “He threw a rock at-at m-me and I pulled my arms up to defend myself, a-and then a w-wave of, of ,of something came out of me! I didn’t mean t-to but I couldn’t control it” he cried out the last words, stuttering along the way. 

“I’m scared, what’s wrong with me?”

Her heart broke at those words, he looked so defeated. She hated seeing him like this. 

She reached dover and pulled him into a hug. 

“There is nothing wrong with you, your perfect as you are”

“But why does everyone hate me then? Why do they want to hurt me if I’m not a freak” his voice sounded tiny, fragile, confusion coated his words in a blanket of sadness. 

“You are not a freak, and not everyone hates you, I don’t, neither does Michael. You aren’t alone” she whispers into his ears.  
“I’m not a freak?”  
“No, not by a long shot”

They sat there for a while in silence. The bird outside happily twittering. Like it was happy to see them comfort each other.

4 years have passed. 

She was honestly contemplating moving somewhere else. And she would have long ago if it wasn’t for one little problem.  
Monsters.  
Those bastards had infested the lands and made travel dangerous even during the day. So no matter how much she wanted to leave she simply couldn’t. 

And o how what she wouldn’t give to leave this forsaken place. 

The villagers weren’t happy when she didn’t punish her son by beating him into a pulp like how they wanted her to. So instead they decided to punish him themselves.   
She couldn’t leave her son alone in the town, she had pulled him out of school and had requested Michael to teach him full time, and offer the angel of a man had happily accepted. 

The villagers hated him with every fibre of their being. They tormented him , humiliated him.   
Hurt him. 

She hated them. She hated them all.

And yet she could only stare as they pulled off the cruellest act so far.

It had started when she was persuaded by one of the few neighbours she was neutral on to follow her to the edge of the town as she wanted to show her something. 

She wished she refused. 

When she got there, she had a sack pulled over her head. 

She couldn’t remember mush of what happened afterwards. She couldn’t see anything, she only heard muffled voices. She, however, Could still feel.  
And she wished she hadn’t, They drenched her in…. something. They hit her with sticks and other objects.   
She tried not to cry, she wouldn’t give them that satisfaction. 

She didn’t know how much time had passed, seconds or minutes. 

She couldn’t recognize any of the voices.

She couldn’t see

She couldn’t breathe

She couldn’t..

She….

“LEAVE HER ALONE” a voice cut through her thoughts.

Link.

She tried to call out to him but couldn’t find the strength to open her mouth. 

She heard the others taunting her son.

She wiggled around, trying to get the sack off of her head.

She heard a shift in the voices, they seemed to sound more frantic, scared.

She managed to peek under the fringe of the sack.

She was briefly blinded by the light.

And when she regained her vision. 

She almost wished she stayed still.

A large wave of energy burst free from her son’s body. The air crackled with energy. She was deafened by the noise.   
It was so loud. 

Dread gripped her stomach.

Fear pumped through her veins.

She was so paralyzed that she could only watch as her son ran towards the forest. 

The border of Hyrule.

She had wished she would have left sooner.

Then maybe she would still have her son.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if there are any mistakes I missed. 
> 
> constructive feedback is appreciated!
> 
> (also I do not have a consistent upload schedule so be warned)


End file.
